


Sleeping...

by luchijelly



Series: Princess Aurora's Adventures Continue [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forests, Napping, Post-Canon, Wedding Planning, nap king and nap queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchijelly/pseuds/luchijelly
Summary: In which Phillip needs a break.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Phillip & Samson
Series: Princess Aurora's Adventures Continue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sleeping...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A carrot a day?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/599347) by KatLeePT. 



Blue birds chirp, the grass is warm under the sunlight, everyone is at peace. Everyone except a tired young prince who walks briskly into the clearing with hopes of hiding deep within the forest. He approaches a large apple tree with a vast, cool shadow that will surely function as a resting spot. Tying his horse to the tree, he lays down by the trunk and covers his face with his royal red hat. 

The reason for Prince Phillip’s tiresome afternoon happens to be his marriage. Or well, his upcoming wedding. No, it’s not the bride to be, he loves his fiance. The wedding preparation on the other hand? Probably the most extravagant process he’s ever participated in. And that’s coming from a man who’s fought a dragon. 

Tired of the constant questions from the royal tailors, royal decorators, the three good fairies, and even his beloved Aurora, he decided a quick nap in the middle of the forest couldn’t hurt. With the entire castle bustling about, there's no way he would find a peaceful nook or cranny there. That’s how he finds himself in the woods on a day when he is supposed to officiate his wedding attire and confirm the extensive guest list. Plus, he’s less likely to be caught all the way out here than in the castle anyway. He just hopes no one spots him slacking off. Especially not one of the royals. 

However, Samson has some other ideas. 

As soon as Phillip lays down for quick snooze, Samson decides it’s the perfect time to be hungry. Nothing seems to be going according to the prince’s plans. Not a few seconds into his rest, Samson moves the cap off of his face wanting his attention. Phillip tries to ignore the movement and turns his face away with irritation. But Samson just won’t have it. Without warning, the horse pushes his nose against Phillip’s side to rouse him. Admitting defeat, the man looks at his horse with a glare. 

“What is it now?” he says wearily. Samson isn’t the least bit sorry for waking his owner like that and instead points to some apples nearby hoping that the prince understands. Phillip thought he would be happy to chew on the grass while he rested but he was obviously wrong. The prince gives an exasperated sigh. 

“Fine. But no more interruptions after your snack.” The horse nods eagerly and waits for Phillip to fetch the apples. Phillip lays the apples next to Samson and gets back to his previous position, fashioning his hat once more to keep off the light. Not ten minutes goes by before he can tell that Samson is restless again. But he’s determined to ignore it this time. Whatever it is, probably not worth his time right now. Maybe some forest creature is running about in the clearing. 

So when something removes Phillip’s hat from his head he groans exhaustively.

“Not now Samson, I gave you the sna-” he’s interrupted by a sweet sound. Giggles? He opens his eyes to see his fiance hovering over him. Busted! 

“Rose!” he whispers. “I can explain-” he tries to sit up but is stopped by Aurora. She’s still giggling. Confusion fills Phillip’s head but he can’t help but smile. Her happiness is so contagious. 

“No need to explain, my love. I know…” she says. “The dress fittings, silver dishes or golden dishes, it’s all too much. We deserve a break.”

He smiles at her understanding. With no verbal cue he opens his arms and she lays her head on his shoulder ready to nap. 

“For all I know, we could get married in rags and I’d still be the happiest bride” she says as she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his abdomen. 

“And I would be the happiest groom just the same” he says while remembering not too long ago he truly believed he would be marrying a peasant and was willing to give his status away to make it happen. 

“By the way, don’t worry about anyone finding us. I’ve asked aunt Merryweather to… help us out a little.” She gives a mischievous smile, looking up at Phillip for approval. He only laughs and kisses her. Soon they lay in the sun, napping. A pair of sleeping beauties.


End file.
